The present invention relates to building construction members, with particular emphasis on methods and apparatus for construction of a building roof system and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for constructing a roof system that integrates multiple roof functions into a single roof assembly.
A building roof system typically performs three separate functions through three separate assemblies: (1) the roof load structure assembly which is typically composed of trusses, rafters, or purlins and plywood sheathing; (2) the roofs exterior waterproof assembly which is typically composed of building paper overlaid by tile, composition shingles or metal; and (3) the roofs exposed interior ceiling assembly which is typically composed of drywall, wood, plaster or the like.
The present invention teaches a novel construction panel and a roof system using that panel and methods of constructing such a roof system that performs all three of the aforementioned roof functions by a single integrated roof assembly and, in addition, is capable of integrating and performing the building's heating and cooling functions which are typically provided by a HVAC system or radiant slab.